ZSF2/CA/Base
Everyone is allowed to add 3 = pieces and 1 + of furniture to their rooms for flavor during this month. If more than one person is in a room, each additional person may add 1 = piece of furniture and, if they're a PC, 1 + piece of furniture. =Trailblazer Territory= Westgate Gardens Barricade *'North:' *'East:' *'South:' *'West:' *'Sniper Towers:' Provide +10Range/Perception; count as medium cover; can hold 2 people **4 per wall 4525 W Tulare Ave of the Trailblazer base get a base stamina/mana recovery rate of 9 per day due to the beds and plentiful food from the farm Public Rooms *'Lobby(8):' x6 Couches(=), x2 Couches(-), x4 Chairs, x2 Tables **'Father Time Water Clock(*Grandfather clock)': Keeps perfect time; +15 minutes daily free time to team. **'Zombie Mannequin (* articulated statue of a Lithe)': Trains Knowledge (Zombies) (+10) *'Activity Room(2):' XBox360(=), TV(=), Couch(=) *'Large Kitchen(++/+)(4):' +15 Bonus up to 6 People / +10 Bonus up to 5 People *'Laundry Room(2):' x4 Washing Machines(-), x4 Drying Machines(-) *'Gym(12):' x4 Weight Training Supplies(=), Obstacle Course(++), Electric Cycle(*) **'Training:' Strength(+10) / Athletics(+10) / Agility(+10) / Free-running(+10) / Stamina(+10) / Cycling(+10) *'Forge(*+)(4):' Metalworking +20; Forging/Refining an additional +10, Metalworking tools (*++) +25 Bonus; Upgrading an additional +10, Metalworking tools(*++) +25 Bonus; Part-making an additional +10, up to 4 People, Metalworker's Gauntlets(*) +5 Metalworking Skill (1 person) **''Normal Metalworking:'' +35 **''Forging/Refining Metal:'' +45 **''Upgrading:'' +45 **''Part-making:'' +45 *'Unused Rooms'(12): --- Designated Areas *'War Wing' **'Safe Room(2):' Large Table(=), Large Local Map(++), x6 Pictures(+), x2 Pictures(=) **'Storage Room(2):' Locked(*) ***'Inventory:' 200 Days Emergency Rations **'Emergency Bunks(4):' x15 Comfort Beds(*+) *'Medical Wing' **'Main Medical Room(*+)(2):' +20 Bonus up to 7 People, +5 if Unsupplied, x1 Comfort Bed(*+) **'Secondary Medical Room(++)(4):' +15 Bonus up to 6 People, x1 Comfort Bed(*+) **'Resting Infirmary(4):' x16 Comfort Beds with Privacy(*+) **'Henry's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+), x1 Leather recliner (+), x1 Bookshelf (=), x1 Coffee table (=); Henry **'Mitzi's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Mitzi & Monk **'Alice's Bedroom(1):' x2 Comfort Beds(*+); Alice & Jessica **'Drake's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Drake & Kiyo (& Vulpes) Other Notable Rooms *'Castor's Laboratory(3):' +15 Bonus up to 6 People (Chemistry/Genetics/Demolitions/Medicine) **'Castor's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Castor & Lauren **'Kyle & Taylor's Bedroom(1):' x2 Comfort Beds(*+); Kyle & Taylor **'Sarasa's Bedroom(1):' x2 Comfort Beds(*+); Sarasa *'John's Office(2):' x1 Desk(+), x1 Desk(=), x3 Paintings(+), Computer Stuff(?) **'John's Bedroom(1):' x2 Comfort Beds(*+); John & Alan General Bedrooms *'Fort Awesome(1):' x4 Comfort Beds Made in to a Fort(*+); Kit (& Vulpes) *'Chris's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Chris *'Cyrus' Bedroom/Workshop(1):' x2 Comfort Bed(*+), Workbench(+), Storage Shelf(+); Cyrus, Annabell *'Jenny's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Jenny *'Erik's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+), x2 Chairs(=), x1 Painting(=), x1 Bookcase(-), x1 Radio(++); Empty **Erik's Books: x2 Non Fiction(=), x1 Fiction(=) *'Maxwell's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Maxwell *'Keu's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+), Supply Chest(=), Wall Painting(+); Keu *'Shara's Bedroom(1):' x2 Comfort Bed(*+), Dresser(=), Bookcase(=), x2 Paintings(=), Lego box(-); Shara & Alex **Shara's Books: Beauty of Botany(++), x1 Non Fiction(=) *'Damien's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Damien *'Enix' Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Enix *'Masaru's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Masaru *'Amber's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Amber *'Calistor's Bedroom(1):' x2 Comfort Beds(*+), x1 Dresser (+), x1 Full-length mirror (=), x1 Loveseat (=);Calistor & Kaitlyyn *'Rebbecca's Bedroom(1):' x2 Comfort Beds(*+); Rebbecca & Savannah *'Atomsk's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Atomsk & Dogmeat *'Hero's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+), Dresser(=); Hero, Tracie *'Grig's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+), Bonsai Tree(+); Grig *'Kaitlyn's old Bedroom(1):' Empty *'Tom's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+), Model Train Set(+); Tom *'Tatsuya's Bedroom(1):' x1 Nest Bed(*+)regin; +7reading; Tatsuya *'Addy's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Addy *'Reece's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Reece *'Houston's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Houston *'Pitch's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Pitch *'Bjorn's Bedroom(1):' x2 Comfort Beds(*+), Chest of Toy's(+), Dresser(-), Tools Chest(=); Bjorn & Malinka *'Arkham's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Arkham *'Jim's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed(*+); Jim *'Appleton's Bedroom(1):' x2 Comfort Beds(*+); Appleton & Rose *'Will's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed; Will *'Gil's Bedroom(1):' x1 Comfort Bed; Gil *'Extra Bunked Rooms(x20):' x43 Comfort Beds; Everyone Else Sartell House *Living Room(2): *Jack & Karisa's Bedroom(2): x2 Comfort Beds; Jack & Karisa *Shrew's Bedroom(1): x1 Comfort Bed; Shrew *Oliver's Bedroom(1) x1 Comfort Bed; Oliver *Stripped Kitchen(1): --- *Guest Bedroom(1): x2 Comfort Beds; *Storage(4): --- Greenhouse: *Plants & Farming(*+)(.25) **47 Food Production Daily **Special: Great Crops: Food produced is (+) Quality **Modification: Cold Crops(50% Winter Food Production) **Modification: Weather Tolerance(Resist Bad Weather) **Modification: Stacked Growing(+10% Food Production, +20% Workers Needed) Parking Lot *Room for 60 Vehicles Animal Stables: *Chicken Coop(2): x10 Chickens *Horse Stable(2): x1 Comfort Bedding Material(*); Scrounge *Cow Shed(1): x1 Nuclear Cow *Food Storage(1): Food Stuffs & Basic Tools *Wooden Birdbath(*): **Enchants:holds water; magically cleans water once a day Gun House: *Gunning Range(+)(4): +5 To Ranged Training checks *Storage: Locked(*+)(6) School Farmland: *Root Plot(*)(.5) **75 Food Production Daily **Special: Great Crops: Food produced at (+) Quality **Modification: Cold Crops(25% Winter Food Production) *Wheat & Fruit Fields(+/+)(2) **12500 Food Production Daily 11 Townhouses Within Barricade Home Base The first base the survives really claimed, a care center in Visalia Defense Food *'Farm':Produces 10 units of food daily *'Chickens': Health *'Beds': Well made and comfortable beds; natural healing at 200% when resting Equipment *'Shooting Range': A simple shooting range; allows for safe shooting practice *'Obstacle course': An obstacle course set up in the GAP; allows for training of movement skills like Freerunning *'Weight lifting set': assorted weightlifting equipment; allows for strength training Church A church across the street from Home Base used as a sort of expansion to the main base because it's so close. Defense Food *'Farm':Produces 8 units of food daily Health Equipment Category:ZSF-CA